ichigomomomiyaandherpalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Momomiya Alone
Super Mario World Play As Luigi Cheesewig 0043C21B 00000001 Infinite Coins Cheesewig 0043C227 000003E7 Background Colour Modifier Cheesewig 0043BB69 000000XX 0043BB6A 000000XX Item Box Modifier: Mario Cheesewig 0043C224 000000XX 00 = Nothing 01 = Mushroom 02 = Cape 03 = Fire Flower Item Box Modifier: Luigi Cheesewig 0043C225 000000XX 00 = Nothing 01 = Mushroom 02 = Cape 03 = Fire Flower Yoshi Colour Modifier Cheesewig 0043C82F 000000XX 04 - Yellow 06 - Blue 08 - Red 0A - Green FFC455:00 2010 in tv special is released. ED60-642D Timon and Pumbaa end up in jail for eating June Bugs in July. They end up being cell mates with Little Jimmy and his new friend Mr. Bear. Timon wishes for the easy life and suddenly both him and Pumbaa gets caught. In the cage Timon gets all he wanted and don't wan't to escape. But Pumbaa makes him change his mind. Johnny is trying to have the perfect Saturday, but Sissy ruins it by trying to practice William Tell archery on Johnny. Johnny then uses Susan and Mary's Saturday Repeater machine to try again. Johnny uses one of his sisters' inventions to bring two cartoon characters to the real world in order to scare Sissy out of the house, but the characters mistake Porkbelly for a zombie world and try to destroy it. Bling-Bling Boy steals Susan and Mary's shoes, and it is up to Johnny and a reluctant Dukey to retrieve them before their dinner with Gil. Forest Guys afraid of Cartoons and run away. Now Touko Zaizen saving Ichigo Momomiya. Battle in Trailer Image:Mega_Man_using_Ice_Slasher_against_Heat_Man_(Mega_Man_-_Power_Battle).png|Mega Man using Ice Slasher against Heat Man (Mega Man - Power Battle) Image:Mega_Man_using_Atomic_Fire_against_Wood_Man_(Mega_Man_-_Power_Battle).png|Mega Man using Atomic Fire against Wood Man (Mega Man - Power Battle) Image:Bass_using_Leaf_Shield_against_Cut_Man_(Mega_Man_-_Power_Battle).png|Bass using Leaf Shield against Cut Man (Mega Man - Power Battle) Image:Mega_Man_using_Rolling_Cutter_against_Crash_Man_(Mega_Man_-_Power_Battle).png|Mega Man using Rolling Cutter against Crash Man (Mega Man - Power Battle) Image:Bass_using_Crash_Bomber_against_Guts_Man_(Mega_Man_-_Power_Battle).png|Bass using Crash Bomber against Guts Man (Mega Man - Power Battle) Image:Bass_using_Super_Arm_against_Ice_Man_(Mega_Man_-_Power_Battle).png|Bass using Super Arm against Ice Man (Mega Man - Power Battle) Image:Mega_Man_using_Gemini_Laser_against_Napalm_Man_(Mega_Man_-_Power_Battle).png|Mega Man using Gemini Laser against Napalm Man (Mega Man - Power Battle) Image:Mega_Man_using_Napalm_Bomb_against_Gyro_Man_(Mega_Man_-_Power_Battle).png|Mega Man using Napalm Bomb against Gyro Man (Mega Man - Power Battle) Image:Proto_Man_using_Gyro_Attack_against_Plant_Man_(Mega_Man_-_Power_Battle).png|Proto Man using Gyro Attack against Plant Man (Mega Man - Power Battle) Image:Proto_Man_using_Plant_Barrier_against_Dust_Man_(Mega_Man_-_Power_Battle).png|Proto Man using Plant Barrier against Dust Man (Mega Man - Power Battle) Image:Mega_Man_using_Dust_Crusher_against_Magnet_Man_(Mega_Man_-_Power_Battle).png|Mega Man using Dust Crusher against Magnet Man (Mega Man - Power Battle) Image:Mega_Man_using_Magnet_Missile_against_Gemini_Man_(Mega_Man_-_Power_Battle).png|Mega Man using Magnet Missile against Gemini Man (Mega Man - Power Battle) Image:Mega_Man_using_Freeze_Cracker_against_Slash_Man_(Mega_Man_-_Power_Battle).png|Mega Man using Freeze Cracker against Slash Man (Mega Man - Power Battle) Image:Mega_Man_using_Slash_Claw_against_Shade_Man_(Mega_Man_-_Power_Battle).png|Mega Man using Slash Claw against Shade Man (Mega Man - Power Battle) Image:Mega_Man_using_Noise_Crush_against_Turbo_Man_(Mega_Man_-_Power_Battle).png|Mega Man using Noise Crush against Turbo Man (Mega Man - Power Battle) Image:Mega_Man_using_Scorch_Wheel_against_Cloud_Man_(Mega_Man_-_Power_Battle).png|Mega Man using Scorch Wheel against Cloud Man (Mega Man - Power Battle) Image:Mega_Man_using_Thunder_Bolt_against_Junk_Man_(Mega_Man_-_Power_Battle).png|Mega Man using Thunder Bolt against Junk Man (Mega Man - Power Battle) Image:Mega_Man_using_Junk_Shield_against_Freeze_Man_(Mega_Man_-_Power_Battle).png|Mega Man using Junk Shield against Freeze Man (Mega Man - Power Battle) Anti-Virus, Anti-Blue Screen In Kirby Super Star - Sprite Sheet Image:Chef_Kawasaki_-_(Kirby_Super_Star_-_Sprite_Tile_Sheet_-_SNES).png|Chef Kawasaki - (Kirby Super Star - Sprite Tile Sheet - SNES) Image:Bonkers_-_(Kirby_Super_Star_-_Sprite_Tile_Sheet_-_SNES).png|Bonkers - (Kirby Super Star - Sprite Tile Sheet - SNES) Image:Bugzzy_-_(Kirby_Super_Star_-_Sprite_Tile_Sheet_-_SNES).png|Bugzzy - (Kirby Super Star - Sprite Tile Sheet - SNES) Image:Poppy_Bros._Sr._-_(Kirby_Super_Star_-_Sprite_Tile_Sheet_-_SNES).png|Poppy Bros. Sr. - (Kirby Super Star - Sprite Tile Sheet - SNES) Image:Mr._Frosty_-_(Kirby_Super_Star_-_Sprite_Tile_Sheet_-_SNES).png|Mr. Frosty - (Kirby Super Star - Sprite Tile Sheet - SNES) Image:Iron_Mam_-_(Kirby_Super_Star_-_Sprite_Tile_Sheet_-_SNES).png|Iron Mam - (Kirby Super Star - Sprite Tile Sheet - SNES) Image:Jukid_-_(Kirby_Super_Star_-_Sprite_Tile_Sheet_-_SNES).png|Jukid - (Kirby Super Star - Sprite Tile Sheet - SNES) Image:Enemies_1_-_(Kirby_Super_Star_-_Sprite_Tile_Sheet_-_SNES).png|Enemies 1 - (Kirby Super Star - Sprite Tile Sheet - SNES) Image:Enemies_2_-_(Kirby_Super_Star_-_Sprite_Tile_Sheet_-_SNES).png|Enemies 2 - (Kirby Super Star - Sprite Tile Sheet - SNES) Image:Meta_Army_-_(Kirby_Super_Star_-_Sprite_Tile_Sheet_-_SNES).png|Meta Army - (Kirby Super Star - Sprite Tile Sheet - SNES) Special *Timon and Pumbaa - Jailhouse Shock *Timon and Pumbaa - Escape from Newark *Johnny Test - Saturday Night's Alright for Johnny *Johnny Test - Johnny Re-Animated *Johnny Test - Escape from Bling-Bling Island Timon and Pumbaa - Jailhouse Shock *Bear: Only your last work! Image:Toucan_(Jailhouse_Shock).png|Toucan (Jailhouse Shock) Image:Hyena_(Jailhouse_Shock).png|Hyena (Jailhouse Shock) Image:Chameleon_(Jailhouse_Shock).png|Chameleon (Jailhouse Shock) Image:Pinball_(Jailhouse_Shock).png|Pinball (Jailhouse Shock) Image:Chimpanzee_(Jailhouse_Shock).png|Chimpanzee (Jailhouse Shock) Image:Fish_(Jailhouse_Shock).png|Fish (Jailhouse Shock) Image:Mickey_Mouse_(Jailhouse_Shock).png|Mickey Mouse (Jailhouse Shock) Image:Elephant_(Jailhouse_Shock).png|Elephant (Jailhouse Shock) Image:Frog_(Jailhouse_Shock).png|Frog (Jailhouse Shock) Image:Gopher_(Jailhouse_Shock).png|Gopher (Jailhouse Shock) Image:Giraffe_(Jailhouse_Shock).png|Giraffe (Jailhouse Shock) Image:Bear_and_Jimmy_the_Bird_(Jailhouse_Shock).png|Bear and Jimmy the Bird (Jailhouse Shock) Image:Leopard_(Jailhouse_Shock).png|Leopard (Jailhouse Shock) Timon and Pumbaa - Escape from Newark (Timon sorry about Pumbaa) *???: Now we can feast and the might with that is right. Image:Snake_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Snake (Escape from Newark) Image:Gopher_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Gopher (Escape from Newark) Image:Elephant_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Elephant (Escape from Newark) Image:Elephant_say_'quiet'.gif|Elephant say 'quiet' Image:Frog_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Frog (Escape from Newark) Image:Tortoise_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Tortoise (Escape from Newark) Image:Chameleon_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Chameleon (Escape from Newark) Image:Pumbaa_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Pumbaa (Escape from Newark) Image:Pumbaa's_Idle.gif|Pumbaa's Idle Image:Pumbaa's_Rock_and_Roll.gif|Pumbaa's Rock and Roll Image:Timon_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Timon (Escape from Newark) Image:Timon's_Idle.gif|Timon's Idle Image:Timon's_Hit.gif|Timon's Hit Image:Gorilla_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Gorilla (Escape from Newark) Image:Gorilla's_Idle.gif|Gorilla's Idle Image:Miyu_scared_and_Ricochet_on_Gorilla's_Hit.gif|Miyu scared and Ricochet on Gorilla's Hit Image:Anteater_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Anteater (Escape from Newark) Image:Anteater's_Idle.gif|Anteater's Idle Image:Miyu_scared_and_Ricochet_on_Anteater's_Hit.gif|Miyu scared and Ricochet on Anteater's Hit Image:Warthog_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Warthog (Escape from Newark) Image:Warthog's_Idle.gif|Warthog's Idle Image:Miyu_scared_and_Ricochet_on_Warthog's_Hit.gif|Miyu scared and Ricochet on Warthog's Hit Image:Crocodile_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Crocodile (Escape from Newark) Image:Crocodile's_Idle.gif|Crocodile's Idle Image:Miyu_scared_and_Ricochet_on_Crocodile's_Hit.gif|Miyu scared and Ricochet on Crocodile's Hit Image:Ostrich_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Ostrich (Escape from Newark) Image:Ostrich's_Idle.gif|Ostrich's Idle Image:Miyu_scared_and_Ricochet_on_Ostrich's_Hit.gif|Miyu scared and Ricochet on Ostrich's Hit Image:Hippopotamus_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Hippopotamus (Escape from Newark) Image:Hippo's_Idle.gif|Hippo's Idle Image:Miyu_scared_and_Ricochet_on_Hippo's_Hit.gif|Miyu scared and Ricochet on Hippo's Hit Image:Hyena_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Hyena (Escape from Newark) Image:Hyena's_Idle.gif|Hyena's Idle Image:Miyu_scared_and_Ricochet_on_Hyena's_Hit.gif|Miyu scared and Ricochet on Hyena's Hit Johnny Test - Truth Be Johnny *Johnny Test and Bling-Bling Boy is going to tell everyone their secret of their long and everlasting friendship, but then Nigel Thornberry sends out a Beachball to bump them which makes them unable to lie. Then the truth will be told. *Johnny Test: Happy Birthday! Too You! Too You! *Johnny: Sorry! You Smart your Think! (after block sound effect from Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, Calling Air Strike, burnt of characters) Now the real dosen't matter too be a tell you round! There is a problem with your truth! *Nigel Thornberry: Ladies and Gentlegruntz! It's where the talking about! My spell is tell the say good bye! Jerabidah! *Characters: I that tweet at all! (throw fruits at Nigel Thronberry) Image:Hippopotamus_(Johnny_Test_-_Truth_Be_Johnny).png|Hippopotamus (Johnny Test - Truth Be Johnny) Image:Log_and_Stone_(Johnny_Test_-_Truth_Be_Johnny).png|Log and Stone (Johnny Test - Truth Be Johnny) Image:Tortoise_(Johnny_Test_-_Truth_Be_Johnny).png|Tortoise (Johnny Test - Truth Be Johnny) Image:Vulture_(Johnny_Test_-_Truth_Be_Johnny).png|Vulture (Johnny Test - Truth Be Johnny) Image:Snake_(Johnny_Test_-_Truth_Be_Johnny).png|Snake (Johnny Test - Truth Be Johnny) Image:Water_Lily_(Johnny_Test_-_Truth_Be_Johnny).png|Water Lily (Johnny Test - Truth Be Johnny) Image:Crocodile_(Johnny_Test_-_Truth_Be_Johnny).png|Crocodile (Johnny Test - Truth Be Johnny) Image:Hyena_(Johnny_Test_-_Truth_Be_Johnny).png|Hyena (Johnny Test - Truth Be Johnny) Image:Frog_(Johnny_Test_-_Truth_Be_Johnny).png|Frog (Johnny Test - Truth Be Johnny) Image:Pelican_(Johnny_Test_-_Truth_Be_Johnny).png|Pelican (Johnny Test - Truth Be Johnny) Johnny Test - Driver Johnny (Sabrina the Animated Series - Driver Ed) *Johnny: Cookies! Image:Johnny_Test_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Johnny Test (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Gopher_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Gopher (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Snake_in_Hole_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Snake in Hole (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Making_Mockingbird_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Making Mockingbird (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Tree_Snake_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Tree Snake (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Fish_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Fish (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Paper_Fish_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Paper Fish (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Coconut_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Coconut (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Chimpanzee_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Chimpanzee (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Crocodile_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Crocodile (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Hippopotamus_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Hippopotamus (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Ants_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Ants (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Making_Bird_on_Nest_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Making Bird on Nest (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Toucan_on_Sign_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Toucan on Sign (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Hyena_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Hyena (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Vulture_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Vulture (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Chameleon_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Chameleon (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Making_Parrot_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Making Parrot (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Caterpillar,_Cocoon,_Dragonfly_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Caterpillar, Cocoon, Dragonfly (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Hyena_Sign_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Hyena Sign (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Crocodile_Sign_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Crocodile Sign (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Driver_Ed_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Driver Ed (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Hyena_on_Driving_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Hyena on Driving (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Bat_Sign_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Bat Sign (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Swarm_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Swarm (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Fruit_Bug_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Fruit Bug (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Opera_Beetle_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Opera Beetle (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Making_Toucan_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Making Toucan (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Toucan_on_Basket_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Toucan on Basket (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Image:Hippopotamus_Sign_(Johnny_Test_-_Driver_Johnny).png|Hippopotamus Sign (Johnny Test - Driver Johnny) Trivia *That Momomiya Alone Speical Video created by Cheryl Ladd. *Sissy Blakely and Missy harass Miyu from Yatterman 2008 and Miyu scared of them. *Bling Bling say about '404 Error / Not Found'. *Johnny Test wearing Boxing Glove does not appear in Truth Be Johnny. *After defeating enemies and projectiles when defeating as randomly, Johnny Test hand slap at Bling Bling Boy's Face in Truth Be Johnny. Category:2010 in tv special